1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device incorporating a centrifugal blower.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of electronic technology, processors of electronic devices such as notebook computers or Digital Video Disc (DVD) players have become very fast and powerful. Such processors generate considerably more heat than previously. Centrifugal blowers are traditionally disposed in electronic devices to transfer heat generated by the processor to the outside environment, and thus help maintain the stability and normal operation of the electronic device.
The centrifugal blower commonly includes a housing, and an impeller rotatably received in the housing. The housing includes a top plate, a bottom plate parallel to the top plate, and a sidewall interconnecting the top plate and the bottom plate. An air inlet/inlets is defined in the top plate or/and the bottom plate corresponding to the impeller, and an air outlet is defined in the sidewall. A gap is defined between a casing of the electronic device and the top plate/bottom plate of the centrifugal blower, for allowing air to flow into the centrifugal blower smoothly. However, the gaps between the casing and top plate/bottom plate of the centrifugal fan decreases a height of an inner space of the electronic device available for mounting the centrifugal blower. This typically means that a thickness of the electronic device needs to be increased, in order to enlarge the inner space. In addition, the bottom plate of the centrifugal blower further adds to the thickness of the electronic device needing to accommodate the centrifugal blower. Such increases in the thickness of the electronic device conflict with the general requirement that portable electronic devices be lightweight, thin, compact and miniaturized.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device with a centrifugal blower which overcomes the described limitations.